Seven years of Valerie
by jim89
Summary: One fateful night Valerie gray the red Huntress has a life turned upside down one mistake change everything, with least one remarkable journey friendships forged and lost, relationships will be broken and it will be blood warnings character death, torture, non-graphic rape alcoholism LGBT content, rated T for extreme situations
1. Chapter 1

Seven years of Valerie

Regret can be all-consuming especially if your name is Valerie gray after one fateful night

When she succeeded at her other job

The long time getting here it's finally here

Far as I count that this is officially the first story I wrote for  
this site but things happened and I learned a lot of stuff after  
I finished it so the story never got posted

Finally pushed to finally get this done, yes by this point I  
have done multiple spell checks grammar checks other corrections

But as a certain point we just have to say enough is enough  
and just go with it

So here we go  
hope you all enjoy

Writer's note

Unless otherwise mentioned. Please assume that everything is Valerie's point of view

Secondly, will be rotating between what's happening and Valerie thoughts

Also, given the name I am not going to write seven years of stories obviously there will be some time jumps.

And just to be perfectly clear. I do not own or any manageable chances of owning Danny Phantom or existing characters.

And lastly, this is rated T but does go into some dark areas

 **That is an** example of Valerie's thoughts

That is an example of regular talk

And I'm considering a third one. Description

Anyways, enough said on the show

Act zero

Prelude

It was a dark and stormy night. Okay, not really is quite clear, as the renowned Valerie gray also known as the red huntress or RED for short did her usual prowl, about pack it in for the night. She picked up a new specter. The energy signature looked similar to Phantom's. Without thinking RED charged in, firing her new Exeo charge pulse rifle

It's a modified carbine with ghost energy laced bullets combined with an energy charge, at full power, it could blow all hole through 20 layers of armor, piercing all but the heaviest military armor.

And the best part is its fast recharge only a few seconds. The other option is a bursting round

Were you hold the trigger until the weapon nearly overloads and let out a massive shot, it's been theorized that is empty, the 200 round clip in a single shot. If you don't destroy the weapon.

 **All Valerie could think was, I got the drop on Phantom and I'll take him out.**

All said and done Valerie fire, an oversized bursting round,

Time seemed to stand still as two screens are heard.

Is Valerie dropped to steaming gun that when landed melted a nearby garbage bin from its radiating heat.

"Valerie at the site itself screamed oh my God, no"

29 min. later at Valerie's apartment

Fire alarm wailed waking Valerie's dad and her daughter screaming

"Valerie are you all right" yelled her father. Damon as he entered the room and put out the fire in Valerie's trashcan with fire suppression device.

To his dismay the room was a mess, chairs tossed her vanity mirror smashed. All the ghost clippings

Are torn from the wall and placed in the nearby trashcan was sent on fire. To the side. He noticed her closet door torn from its hinges and her dresser smashed into it. He could see the hidden shrine that was in the back of her closet. He seemed shrine to a mysterious person before. There also was broken glass everywhere from her window. In a crumpled heap in front of Valerie dad was her red huntress armor with large, dark stain across it. Valerie is seated clad only in bicycle shorts and a barely tattered tank top with the same red stain over her body. The clothing appeared to be held together by sheer luck then material. His daughter had her arms wrapped deeply around her body and is rocking back and forth. The most startling of all, for him was the tears streaming down her face and the endless wailing. He knew his daughter's not the type cry for anything. The last time he saw this is when she was seven and she lost her mom and Alexis.

"Valerie honey it's your father. What is wrong? "He said this as he knelt down and hugged Valerie

 **I cannot tell him he'll hate me, I have to lie right away**

After several long moments soft cry was heard

"Dad I did wrong today. Don't let me it can't..."

The words broke has become unintelligible

"Don't leave me dad. "

The night trailed on as Valerie's dad held her. All he could pick up something went wrong tonight.

He knew a something is terribly wrong.

12 1/2 days later

Valerie's POV

The room looked barren after the outbreak as she called it, it was no more clippings on the wall, her vanity and dresser had been moved back and the window replaced. Her closet was now closed to her. Most of the clothing was now kept hanging Hang on a metal rod she had her father install in the corner. Looking in a large class frame she'd mounted on the desk until she get a new mirror she admired her new look, prepared to go to school again. She cannot afford to miss any more classes given that Mr. Lancer called a few days ago saying she has to return today or she fails the year

 **Biggest thought in Valerie mind. No one must know, I have to get through this on my own.**

 **Father was openly glad that Valerie was moving again since the outburst. She only stayed in her room and cried barely doing anything else.**

Then she walked out to be her father who was taking her school. He stopped dead in her tracks. When he saw her new look, first was her choice of dark tight jeans and a dark top with an open V-neck with elbow length sleeves. She now wore no makeup and had chopped her hair straight shoulder length that went just below her head. The worst was her eyes which he looked at carefully looked eerily empty.

Ironically, most of the outfit made her look like a boy, ironically. It appeared she was trying to remove all femininity from her look. And appear neutral. Almost nothing in the outfit drew any attention to Valerie.

As he was admiring or wonder about his daughter's new appearance, she quickly pulled some food from the fridge and inhaled in a few bites. Then hoisting her school bag onto her shoulders.

"Dad let's get going. I don't want to be late for school. Oh by the way, dad, you throw out that garbage on the way out. It's too heavy me."

He looked at the bag and realize it was her ghost hunting armor.

"Valerie it your armor!"

"I don't need that garbage anymore. All it is a hindrance and a pain. I never want to see it again

Just like mom. Get rid of it now "

Taken back by his daughter's outburst her screaming this the top of her lungs. All we could mumble was "yes I will first we need to get you to school. You go to the car and I'll dispose of this."

"Okay, dad"

With that Valerie left for the car.

Looking down at the armor he says "I'm not let this happen again. Valerie will need you again someday. "Picking up the bag with the armor in it quickly drags it to the family storage closet quickly places it inside a trunk moving various family heirloom. He stacks those to the side and plans to store them properly. Later and closes the closet.

Then rushes out to meet Valerie.

Act End

What happened? And why is Valerie so stressed


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years of Valerie

Act two

Fall gets worse

Three months later

Principal no-name office at Casper high,

"So Mr. Gray we hear today talk about your daughter Valerie

Her behavior has gone downhill in the last few months.

But her grades are still doing all right"

"Yes that's the weird thing your daughter's grades are actually the best they have been in a while. But the same time she's acting disruptive"

"In what way?"

"First, she seems cold and distant. Unwilling to talk to anyone and when she does talk to other students. She's quite abusive. Several students have just asked her, and questions in class and she verbal attack. She laid on to them sent the students fleeing well, crying their eyes out.

I have over a dozen reports of her back mouthing her teachers and the things she said to Ms. Saunders to get her expelled."

"Valerie, what did you say to Ms. Saunders?"

"All I said is that cheap perfume and low cut blouse. Why isn't she just quit here for her true occupation on the nearest street corner given that's what she does every night? I've even offered the spotter 20 so she could get to work. God knows she has no teaching qualifications"

"Even if that so Valerie has no way to talk about a teacher!"

"It doesn't matter. Maybe soon we will get lucky and some ghost would just kill her and the rest of the students here. Hopefully the a list will go first."

"Valerie is not the way to talk about your fellow students"

"Dad everyone knows that the faculty and the principal bend over and take it up the rear for the chosen namely the A list and the rest of us can go to hell. We all know that most of the crap here is just babysitting until we graduate. So I'll give me my grades so I can go. I shouldn't have to waste all my time with moronic morons. "Valerie statistically replied

"Valerie, you will wait outside the office like talk to the principle" that his dad rubbed his temples with the pain he was feeling at the moment

As Valerie left the room. She hears her father asked "when did this start?" to the principal

Valerie thinks back

Flashback to two days after Valerie came back to school

"Valerie what's up with you haven't been here in for almost 2 weeks talk to me"

 **Star know mostly as monkey in the middle. Valerie struggled not to say out loud to star**

"Valerie at a ringer girl's restroom. That's were all the punk girls hang out. Everyone knows the delinquents and addicts in there don't go in there. "

"Again you're listening to a list BS, one restroom as good as another, and that's what our Queen bee says about people who don't kiss up to her. So screw her" swap Valerie star almost rudely

 **I was right about one thing the room looked just like any other of its sort just a little more banged up. And some graffiti. Odds are listened to the a liters and probably let room go to hell only after my fault grace that I realize that the school has segregated facilities for the different students**

 **In my freshman year I found out the hard way is forced to move and use different facilities and lockers, because I'm not a list are anymore of them anymore.**

 **My thoughts were interrupted with two girls coming into the room, I quickly got in a stall**

I notice the girls were one part punk harpy girls and one part of rocker women

"Hey, why we hear. Anyways, Amy? You see sake we need high school to succeed. The minimum everything in American. Even if our only job options are Booth Babe or hot rocker girl in a music video. This wouldn't be so bad for in this ass rich kiss control this school. We should've gone to central. "One girl said

"Are you kidding me that place is basically a juvenile detention factory and they haven't any budget

At all". The other girl cried back sadly

"I guess we just have to stick it out, then" the first girl mentioned

"I guess we have time for smoke before we have to go back "one girl asked

Before she could finish lighting up

Ms. Saunders kicks the door open and says "what you two up to?"

"I'd love to you expelled you juvenile delinquents, being no that's not my style. But that's not what you are. So which class do you have?" Ms. Saunders asked with authority

"Study Hall"

"Then you better get going and with that she left" Saunders commanded

"What a which?"

"You know she's only like that that's because we see her with her lover last year."

"You mean the one with."

"That's one"

"Anyways why go to study Hal? L, with Mr. Lancer hell no"

"Let's go to our spot and make out."

"Only if I can be on top, Amy"

And with that the two girls left.

Valerie realized two things in the end of the conversation she's eavesdropping on unintentionally

She couldn't tell by the end which girl was talking and how she looked down and noticed the front of her was that pack of cigarettes that they tossed into the stall when the teacher came in.

Holding them. **She looks the mirror and thinks why not**

As Valerie finished the long drag of my 1sg cigarette feeling of calmness. I've had in days

Washes over me

As an unlikely person walks in to the restroom. And the kills my buzz. Sam

"What the hell Valerie! You know these things will kill you. I knew even going from stuff lately

But come on." Sam demands trying to sound caring

As she says that she knocks cigarette from my mouth.

"What the hell Sam not like you NOT my friend or anything! God knows you hate me, especially your jealousy over Danny. I asked him for one date. That's it, and it didn't work out and you been writing my ass ever since. Furthermore, that was almost a year ago so get over it you claim to be my friend. When was last time we talked or hung out or you being there for me? I've been going through some heavy stuff right now and you were a no-show. So why should I care of what you think now. Don't attending I am anything other than furniture to you. So don't waste my time with your fault modesty. You do not care if I lived or died, just like everyone else here. Which is worse is I thought you were better than everyone else here. You're just another shallow, jealous, petty, and backstabbing, harlot just like Paulina the only difference is your wardrobe. You can't do anything for me."

And with that I push pass Sam ran to exit of the bathroom, obvious that I was crying with the harsh words I said Sam.

 **Damn. Valerie what are you thinking. Sam doesn't deserve that she is your friend right?**

"What the hell Valerie" Sam call after me but I'm already gone

Act end

Okay, for the record, I know the principal's name is not known name

But some damn reason I could not get the spelling for the proper pronunciation of the principles name. So if anyone actually has it. Please send it my way

But on a side note, the principles only used here so we can go with it


	3. Chapter 3

Seven years of Valerie

Act three

the wrong side of the tracks

couple days later

Woody's bar and Grill in ladies locker room

 **Okay Valerie, you can do this. This job pays so much better than nasty burger**

 **so what if the patrons are sleazy**

hey Valerie here's your ID back and checked out all right

and I hope the uniform is the right size. Welcome to Woody's

if you have any questions ask crystal she's a veteran here

with that the boss leaves, leaving a girl behind called Crystal

I look Crystal up and down. She is a girl about my height with shoulderlength purple hair

with dark eyes , tanned skin tone . He appears to be around 16 to 18 years old

she has long legs and a chest. It makes me feel self conscious.

she is wearing a standard waitress outfit

"You can stop staring at my chest. Anytime now

what, no I wasn't, blushing bright red as I say this

39DD my size and I'm 19. By the way

why?"

" I'm Valerie by the way "

"You not the first to wonder and lose sight of my awesomeness and wonder how old I am

okay, sorry"

"don't worry she does that everyone says another girl"

she looks to be the same Crystal, but is ahead shorter with red hair and a petite frame as she changed shirts and then left.

"That's topaz and no that's not her real name but what she goes by now, before you ask, she has issues but almost everyone work here has one NO one in their right mind works here by choice.

Oh and as for your ID , they simply photocopied it and then did a Google search

trust me, the not exactly the FBI hear with background checks.

Basically, your background check. If you walked in the door you ask for job and are willing to wear the uniform"

"okay so what you need to tell me."

"First stop flinching when I say ID is obviously yours is fake but I don't care. Almost everyone's ID here is fake.

Second, the standard uniform here is a course shirt with no sleeves and short skirt.

And your size of uniform and what's your preference?"

"Size extra large and what's this about preference?"

"Okay let's see we have a medium to large given body type, say your friend and athletic

and about a medium, I suggest you where the medium uniform. And as preferences referring to who you Like sleep with boys or girls, you can be both. We don't judge here."

"Just don't let the boss catch you Girling it up in the change room auto fire your ass."

"I'm straight starters and what does that have to do with the job and assist against lesbians.I said in one complete absence without a breath."

"I'll answer your question as you change. As she says this off my clothing."

"Okay underwear is not going to cut it. She holds up a story a secret catalog and opens it to sit in marked pages and points to the lower garments. "

"In future, where something like this. Think of your garments like bikini. That's what you should strive for. Now it uniform on"

moment later I was staring at myself in the mirror. The shirt felt like it was painted on and every time I believe I could see my chest in my skirt barely covered, the top of my legs. I will endeavor wearing cutoff shorts.

"I don't know about this. I can't wear anything underneath the shirt so tight"

"perfect just a few modifications and you're ready to go. "

After she says this she pulls the skirt down to my hip was. The top of my underwear making the top of it visible. Due to the shirts small size it doesn't go all the way down to my belly button. She didn't cuts several inches from the V-neck placing it halfway down to my belly. There's now a hand and a half length of fabric holding the front of my shirt together.

"Why did you do that I now look like a street walker?"

"Exactly, that's how every waitress dresses here specially if you want to make good money.

And as for your other question the waitresses here. Act always available for man, so unofficially

if you are caught being a lesbian with one of the other waitresses. They will fire you.

Also if you're caught entertaining the customers you either forfeit your tips or wages for the day

or be forced apologize by go downing on the manager. "

With that she made a certain motion which made me understand what she meant.

All I could do was nod my head, as coastal drag me out into the bar.

Soon after she explained how services here work. Basically, we act the same as strippers well entertaining clients as a order food and drink. We also let them openly flirt with us. It is expected that we let them manhandle us on a regular basis. The worst was some girls like Teresa worked the corner. A blind spot where the cameras cannot see the clientele with four tables. And physically can't be seen by a bar station by pillars. What shocked me is you could stand in that section naked waving road flares and no one see you. Also what surprised me I notice Teresa wasn't wearing a shirt working that section.

"Okay Crystal I finally asked what is Teresa doing?"

"To answer. Crystal grabs my hand and pulled me to the front of the section that says watch,"

"keep an eye on her hands. The next customer. You know you let customers look down our top

grab us anywhere and force us to caress them.

Yeah, I noticed earlier you practically lap dance on that one guy.

And that's why I got a $100 Tips"

I noticed Tresa then talking to customers, I noticed your one hand disappear for moment and then she came back and licked her fingers. The guy then put lot of on the bills on the table. The other customer what three bills and I notice Teresa kiss better customer and then hugged him

look where she moved and where their hands are touching her.

 **Oh my God it. She just with her as I thought was cut off**

 **okay looking away in disgust,**

"why did you show me that Crystal?"

"That's the limit. We go to hear. Once you cross the line to straight up selling yourself. It's time to leave. The corner is where those who willing to play twilight work. It's also has a waiting list for reservations. And for the record Teresa just made 500 bucks for 10 min. work."

"Is she evil?"

"No Teresa is the longest working girl here, this gives her the hours go to adult reentry and look after her daughter. She's the master here learned from her you want maximum money."

"she has a daughter. Why she doing this?"

"Because when she was 13 going on 14 someone not by her choice made her a mom. And when she told her family through her out onto the street. Given her his skill set. This was the best job to get about living in a cardboard box or homeless shelter. That's years ago. I think the kids now six or seven. I can't remember or would you like the rest of her life story"

"okay, forget I asked, anything else. No, just follow my lead, you'll be fine. Also, in the future. Note the last few, if you want to work the corner when you start your shift. It's either yes or no

only two girls can do it shift . "

The rest of the shift went smoothly after that.

A week and a bit later

 **finally, another shift over, God, body aches**

taking crystals suggestion I upgraded since my first shift to a black slender bar with a small tank top cut made section and a V-neck front. Given the matching colors that looks like I was wearing a one piece sports undergarment. Downside to my new garment with my maker short mini skirt is I usually needed another girl help me pull it on or off due to the tightness.

 **God, I've worn one piece beachwear that has more fabric in my current outfit. I thought**

"hey need help disrobing Valerie chimed Crystal

like always. How did you tonight?"

As we said this Crystal proceeded to start pulling my clothing off, I exhaled in relief

"2 1/2 pretty slow for me, you 12?"

"12 grand well now would you doing."

"No 1200. That's all."

"On a Friday man must be scaring them off at lightspeed

any way that I guess the cash up? I know Friday, Saturday and Sunday, our biggest nights

and I'm barely making anything. "

"I wish I hadn't told you I average around 4 to 5 grand on those nights, of course, those also 12 hour shifts and we go to 3 AM. Do you need help?"

"Any suggestions?"

"okay, I think I have some ideas, I've been watching you a little and I notice you're not exactly the most fluid with your movement you feel kind of awkward and stiff. Like you're afraid to let your yourself move. You're driving away customers. It makes you look frigid and lacking experience."

"How do you fix that?"

"Usually I say get some! But you just need to learn to be a bit more comfortable.

You know with the last two here tonight and it's one 3 a.m.. So I want you to go out all the way to the corner pickup a salt shaker and bring it back here. Then when you're done do the same with the pepper but shake it"

 **I did as she asked it felt like a complete fool but also felt kind of exhilarated, specially given all was wearing was. my smile**

"well that is amazing Crystal I feel so pumped anything else want tell me help me get comfortable here?"

"Just one, and I've been meaning to do this you started here

You remember at the end of second shift you saw topaz making out with another girl. That's was me. We do that from time to time. The truth is, I wouldn't mind doing with you!"

As she said this she hugged me from behind bringing arms around my stomach slowly kissed my neck and pulled my lips to her.

"I can't. I don't go that way. I started out"

 **God feels good, and this is the best I felt since that day**

 **with that I found myself using Crystal back brought towards her.**

okay of course shirt is a type of shirt that the stomach area is tight like a course and the upper area looks like a standard tank top. I'm not sure how to describe it. But thinking of roughly the type of tank top were wearing in the new BSG

as for Woody's bar and Grill I'm basically designing a place like Hooters but much more sleazier

with almost no moral of long as you don't get caught. I might be inflating the money they make

but I'm estimating. Most tips here start at 20s, 50s and hundreds. So on a long shift some girls might be able to make sufficient amounts. Valerie also only be working here three days a week

also boss is not give it and name because he isn't that important. This chapter has a lot of suggestive content. I was aiming to get the point across without going graphic. And keep to T rating.

If anyone has a problem with this please message me with a alternate solution.

And finally, the next chapter. The continuation of this one which went a bit long


	4. Chapter 4

Seven years of Valerie

Act 4 1/2

the wrong side of the tracks. Part two

location unknown

God my head is killing me. Where am I? As my eyes flickered open

I tell myself in a standard girl's bedroom.

 **Okay what a standard girl screamed my head like organized**

 **light colors and stylish, but I think most dead giveaway was the fact they could see a closet with obvious girl visible**

get your bearings. Valerie second find your clothing

 **the other dead giveaway was the purple haired naked girl asleep next to me**

 **I got up from the bed notice. I had nothing literally I reached for sheet cover myself and end up waking my friend**

morning beautiful, and with that she pulled me into a deep kiss that sent my body on fire

"what did we do last night, crystal? "

"What did we do is the question which everything is! You want me to be blunt?"

"Yes"

"just say you're experienced with women now, and not be a pain but it's Saturday and nearly

11 am, don't you need to get home already. Your dad worried"

"how do you know about you dad? And where's my clothes?"

"One mentioned it last night, two the other side of the room. And three. You can leave the blanket I am going back to sleep. It's not like I haven't seen everything. Also, this one more thing."

"What else can there be?"

"First you were amazing second "before she finishes she was interrupted

"Valerie how you like your eggs? "

Looking at the new voice, I noticed it was topaz dressed in a bikini briefs and small sweatshirt

the outfits left nothing to the imagination. And would've been easier earthenware nothing.

"Why are you here topaz? "

"That's the other thing she joined us after we got back to our place. And given that she's up and chipper and making us breakfast. You must've really made her happy anymore and she probably asked you to marry her. "

 **Okay I give obviously I enjoyed myself with my two friends and I'm hungry so, I'll just do what I must do is get out of here**

" **scrambled** and I like my toast white". I replied

with that topaz went back to the kitchen she called on the way back. "Oh, Valerie should be out of the dryer in the other room he gets those when your way to breakfast I know you have to be on the way. I don't want to get into much trouble"

 **you have no choice go with it**

"so, what will be?"

With a fluid motion. I dropped the blanket and kissed Crystal deeply making point, Karen my hands over her body. Then openly. I walked out of the room to the kitchen to get breakfast and my clothing. I found the price tag my clothing was another groping and make out session with Topaz after I freed myself from her. I fled home the face the music.

 **Once I got in I collapse the think what happened. Oh my God I just spend the night with one girl but two**

two weeks later Saturday night after shift at work

me topaz and crystal leaving work when Crystal and topaz suggested we should have a girl's night out

"okay. Would you have in mind?"

"Ringer"

"Ringer"

"think you two just say the same thing?"

"It's a form of barhopping and clubbing. We call it ringing your head will be bringing the time it's done.

That sounds like too much topaz. How about we Johnny Cash?"

"Okay, that works for the new girl"

"what's that?"

"Come with us and show you!"

"Okay lead on"

a few minutes later we arrived at a pool hall that made our workplace look like the 16th Chapel

it holes in the walls. A good name.

"So, what do we do here?"

"You see Valerie this place is open all the time actually know never closes. Pool, darts, bowling, cage fighting, mudwrestling, dancing both types the one in here well drinking. Basically, whatever the patrons can set up can happen. "

"Did you cage fighting again. Damn, I missed it. That one doesn't happen often"

"first time me and crystal came here. We both stepped in to the ring in the back and mudwrestling between taking double shots."

Without further warning. My two friends pulled me into the club

along one wall was a bar, to the right was several pool tables in the left corner was stage with pull and dance area in front to the right was a makeshift ring. A quarter in between the ring led to. I assume, bathrooms. That this will appearance was dark and gritty basically black on black with a shade of disgusting. It's was half packed with most of the gentleman wearing biker fatigues and girls wearing almost less than what we wear at work. Two girls were dancing on the stage the left looking like they were enjoying each other's company.

"My head turned as I heard topaz asked the bartender Chris what's cooking today?"

"Pool. Some fun dancing and a bit of mud. "

"Contests tonight?"

"pool betting as usual and free drinks for best mud tonight"

"if three of us win we all get free drinks. Yes, if Crystal gives me a talk down."

"Any takers for the mud only two and pointing to two obvious drunk out of place already girls"

"we can take them, and I'll even bet you that in the end, when we fight it out. The loser of us. You can record them as holds off. "

"Agreed"

"give me one opener and two shots"

 **to my horror, my two friends have just signed me up for mud wrestling and gave me a heavy alcohol drink called the opener**

a few minutes later found myself eating stripped to their underwear and pushed into the ring with my two friends

 **our competition quickly taken out not out the real challenge with beating Crystal and topaz**

 **I did not notice that we were being recorded the whole time.**

"By the way Valerie the loser between us has to get sprayed down with water. Well, everyone watches the cleanup minus their undergarments topaz whispered in my ear"

I thought harder but realized to my disarray that Crystal had pinned the and topaz started to make out me. A minute later they start to enjoy it. They pinned me, and I lost

in the end topaz won the match

I stood in freaking out as they sprayed me with homes and thick gloves of mud washed away

leaving nothing to the imagination. I noticed then that Crystal weekly over who are where she had my clothes. She quickly slipped back on me and handed me a drink

"good news now gets to drink free tonight. Let's make it cost them"

 **God my head is killing me, what is it to put three hours later**

Crystal was sitting on a pool table with a jug each hand of alcohol and wearing shorts and no top. Well topaz is only wearing a long dress shirt and was bent over playing pool

a large pile of cash now sat beside Crystal they were betting on the outcome of shots and we all were taking turns

"okay, what's with the weird clothing?"

"Oh, the rules are. We put up money or we take off a piece of clothing, if they don't want to put up money and they lose. We can also gain a piece of clothing."

"So far you have the most open clothing, but almost no money

me and topaz up almost 30 grand"

"so, what you suggest?"

Obviously, Topaz is a player, so I suggest you have her take your shots but at a cost that you double down loses.

"You could make 10 grand a shot minimum dress based on what we've been doing"

"okay"

"you guys okay with that?"

the others around them nodded

topaz called shot five balls taken out with one shot. I watched in horror as she went to take the trick shots and missed knocking the ball off the table.

Looking closely at my money. I only had five grand. I don't have enough cover the bet

"I handed over the money and asked what now?"

"You have to make good winced crystal. Take off your dress. "

 **God, how they get into this**

not seeing much choice. I complied

now standing in only my underwear. I felt vaguely uncomfortable

"don't worry they'll all because of this mess. Trust me"

I looked at topaz that crystal they both gave me the thumbs up!

"Would you have to lose? You walk home like that to get arrested lease lettuce get your clothing back

one bet that's all I ask, I'll even put up everything. I'm wearing. Plus, all my money and tonight in my bed with any of these men. "

 **God this is insane, but I win I have 30 grand and look how much. Crystals risking**

"okay do it"

"fresh rack one shot shot each takes out the most wins rotating back and forth as you miss

keep going if you succeed until all them all our gone. "

Okay a large, burly man said. "But the game only takes 10 min. If you take more than a 10 count to shoot you forfeit one ball."

"Agreed, "

"agreed "

so, the game began 9 min. later I looked in horror as topaz and missed every shot

she had only some can one ball the game.

The games over Crystal said with a smug look on her face.

"I guess it's time to pay up!"

 **Oh my God can be happened to me. I don't have that kind of money**

"well that's easy. First, remove the remaining outfit and then you entertain these gentlemen"

 **to my horror, I noticed there was at least 30 men there.**

"For how long?"

 **Until we come back and get you! Or Monday. Whatever comes first!**

I then noticed that they pulled my hands behind my back and tied them as others started to kiss me on the neck and on my mouth. I felt hands on top of my body. To the right I noticed several men paying topaz and crystal a large amount. He counted off 65,00 to both

"I heard him say well you were right girls. I can't believe you able to make her double down on a nothing of a fluke play. You right she's is a wild girl. We'll have fun with her that I notice topaz and crystal leave."

They pulled me on to the pool table I heard the ripping of clothing, as I saw several men move to me.

 **God, I know exactly what they're going to do so. I just close my mind and let it be**

Unnoticed to me as this happens a camera recording the whole adventure

Sometime later, early in the morning, leaving ben goes liquor store, two bottles of rotten double whiskey for my troubles. I was wearing a dress shirt barely close and short shorts

the liquor store girl waved at me as I left a huge smile on her face.

 **I hate my life. I drink until I forget**

swig

stumbling in to a park,

Swig

"hey, anyone want a ride, I scream to the world, pointing at myself and not the seesaw

obvious to the world, I am hammered"

swig

smash I dropped one bottle, I try to pick up the contents of my hand cutting my fingers

Valerie what are you doing?

 **I know that voice most caring person I know, who was my friend.**

"It's me star, you know what I like to do early mornings! Before I have to deal with Queen bee"

 **oh, in that case I can help you out**

I quickly opened my shirt and kiss star on the lips.

"I know you want this, we can have fun"

"no, you're drunk but obviously been through hell tonight. As a friend. I'm not going to take advantage. I'm going to help you."

"Hey not like Paulina, who never give you the time of day and only cares about herself

I know your needs and likes and a friend card a bit weak. Given never do anything with me

shut up. Valerie, you know, I owe her until I pay back Paulina. I need have her back."

"You Paid her back years ago and you must for live with yourself. It's she doesn't deserve you sacrificing yourself for her. That was one good thing she did back in grade school. All the stuff did for her in middle school covers it. "

"You know doesn't work that way. Valerie, she has to tell me were done."

"Face it, she's never going to sleep with you."

"Enough, I'll let that slide because of your condition. But you're coming home with me, so I can clean you up. I'm not taking no for an answer, I your friend Valerie and I'm the kind of friend have your back at your time of need. I might not be able to do day to day. I pride myself at being there when needed, especially for you."

"Okay, but I'm not going until I'm finished"

without another word star grabs the remaining bottle and downs the remaining contents without even looking slightly intoxicated.

"You know, with my tolerance. It would take a lot more than this to get me drunk."

 **Crap. How could I forget, a few summers ago I witnessed stars drinking talents? She's a damn near professional alcohol guzzler. I'll have no chance in hell out drinking her, also I remember her making out with me afterwards. That was a weird summer**

I feel light headed, has star grabs me and dragged me to her home, I vaguely here her, calling my dad and telling him some BS it all goes black

xyzzy

meanwhile, in another house an unnamed football jock chick his e-mail receives a video link from his supplier. After checking the video of a classmate. He quickly forces it to the rest of the football team. By noon, most of the school has seen it.

act end

okay clarify there was a lot of reading between the lines in this chapter. I'm hoping the message across without having to go graphic.

Also, it's not clear crystal and Topaz after getting drunk sold Valerie out.

Where star was will be explained later? It's also, given that star has a strong tolerance to alcohol

she can drink anyone under the table.

And finally, next chapter will be a new.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven years of Valerie

act 4 broken doll

writers note

just to remind you readers

 **that** anything in bold is Valerie's thoughts

regular text is conversation

and I still haven't, come up with a text for description. I'm still open for ideas on that one

now on with the show

Act four

broken doll

A few days later, at school

my days just keeps getting weirder. On the upside I got A on my test in calculus. I've noticed every time I turn guys are looking at me. Most of them are snickering. When I turned to look at them. It always looks away. The worst are the girl's half of them look at me like they're disgusted. The other half smile some like sizing me up for a date.

 **Didn't know we had that many lesbians at our school**

suddenly I was grabbed the side by of all people Paulina. The look on her face was you should do as I say, or I'll hurt you. And got right in my face. Her tone is that I was guilty of whatever she said

"so, it true, isn't it? You couldn't stand the fact you weren't popular, so instead you sold presence like a Street Walker, to get popularity"

"what you are talking about?"

"Are giving this school a bad name, especially after you abandoned the cheerleading squad

you will the right to you which, I didn't abandon anything you and your clones kicked me off the team. I believe your exact words were, we don't need your kind around here."

"And on top of that I was only one last she knew the regulations and the routines. Once I was gone there was no one left that knew anything about competitive cheerleading."

"That's a lie, cheerleaders dance and motivate the crowd at games. "

"But all you do, you shake your booty like some stripper, first you kicked Sam off the team, then Jennifer, T and me all you have left is star, and she's only strong in flips. We have a national team

we went to bloody regionals. We are work Regiment was better than Olympic gymnasts."

"Now you're just a bunch of fashion, clones who stand around doing their nails, thinking how good would be sleep with a football player and training to be a trophy wife!"

"Why little which I am Queen of the school you with all the other girls unlucky be alive. Someone to just come and shoot people like you in the head. Especially with your performance on the videos you posted this weekend. Of course, what we expect someone that lives in your neighborhood

with that skin..."

And before Paulina could finish her sentence, I noticed star and clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. She proceeded to pull Paulina away.

"Sorry she has low blood sugar right now, Star screamed to for everyone to hear

oh, and on top of that Valerie was hanging with me this weekend, we will be working an extra credit assignment for Lancer. So, whatever you've heard this, just rumor crap."

 **I wasn't shocked that Paulina is shallow and snob, but her being racist was a knock totally shocking**

 **I also know that he finished that sentence I probably would've murdered Paulina right then and there, I thank the gods that star stopped her. I really don't know she did that for me or Paulina or being just the right thing to do**

 **I could hear the other students murmuring about** Paulina outburst, worst, they don't know everything I said is true. Best of all, everyone knew star is the most honest person here

her saying something is pretty much the. The truth as far everyone is concerned. The worst is, I knew she just blatantly lied to me.

 **I must find out why at least**

after the dynamic duo had fled. I opened my phone and do a few searches

I quickly find a link to a video and watch it only get a few moments in. When I realized what it is when an interrupted by Josh and ben of the football team. I can tell by the look on their faces. They've seen the video.

"Hey beautiful let's talk"

has he said this Josh grabs my arm and pulled me into the janitor's closet

his friend, quickly closes the door

"what you want guys?"

We are seeing your performance and we were quite impressed with it! Your real star

we were hoping we could see more.

"Not really into that sort of thing

you seemed pretty into it. What we saw"

and about further ado ben folds my arms behind my back and wholesome and then proceeds to start kissing my neck. At the same time Josh starts kissing me I feel them grabbing my back side pulling up my skirt.

"Wait, I'm really not into this. Can we just."

Before I could say more, one of them pulled my shirt. It starred kiss my body

I hear shuffling sound I realize what it is. And I can't move my hands only standing on one leg now sandwiched between the two of them

 **oh God, not again I might as well go with it**

39 min. later

Josh and Ban have fled, leaving me alone in the janitor's closet, quickly straighten my skirt and pull back on my shirt. Not realizing wearing nothing else and it on top and I leave the closet. All hope of me getting class on time is gone. As I brush and stopped suddenly by a wall of flesh it is another person.

Tom of the football team

"hi Valerie, I guess it's true about your hobbies, so would you like to play?

It's not a question, it's a statement "

"my hobby?"

"Your personal entertainment of others, everyone knows how talented you are. We are just hoping you will share your abilities with all of us. Everyone is waiting"

looking behind them. I noticed down all at least six other man students looking my way. All with big grins.

 **That explains why teacher interrupted us**

"what if I don't want to?"

"From what we saw that is your whole freaky style, so no one will believe if you say otherwise.

Especially after what Paulina said about people like you and where you live."

There really is no escape, I do not have strength to fight every guy in the school. So, I accepted. Also, I admit it feels good. I must be some way out

"okay, but I have two rules that must be followed, one this was always a secret, no Internet videos, or teachers interrupting and especially not public knowledge. Second, if certain family concerns become an issue I will have the last visitors hide as we deal with the situation. Also, I can't afford to miss classes or work when I say I must go. I mean it. "

"I get what you're saying, we can have fun everyone knows so it's an open secret"

 **my last hope was rules would scare them off. God, I fail like always**

 **he has the hand kissed me full on the mouth as his hands up and down my back.**

When he broke away. I grabbed his hand and the proceeded to walk over to the lower stairwell that led to the auditorium. There is a small alcove back there which no one can see.

 **I accept my fate, I am their slaves**

 **Tom yelled to the other guys, keep watch for us or the fun over**

the other students do as toll

once in the alcove I kissed Tom pulled off my shirt, at least I do this on my terms

act end


	6. Chapter 6

Seven years of Valerie

Act five

notorious Valerie gray part 1

ringer's girl's restroom. Sometime later

okay, that's one way to get away from Paulina. I hear someone say as I slide down in the stall

and sent on my side.

Oh, yells, the girl's voice as my two recent male entertainers flee from the room

I looked up and noticed the girl clicking yourself and notices me on the ground

 **oh God I know those combat boots, please don't be her**

a moment later the door. The stall opens, and I yanked sitting position

I looked up the last person I want to talk to right now. Sam

"Valerie, are you, all right?"

She says this as she looks at my lack of clothing.

 **Thank the gods. I'm still wearing my lower half, but am slightly embarrassed that I'm bearing my chest to her**

"I'm fine"

"no, you're not let me help you! Oh, and that me be blunt did, those two do something not

right to you? Because I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I am your friend

and if they are doing things that you do not want. I will hurt them for you"

"so, what if they are Sam! It's who I am. Everyone in the school knows it! "

"BS, just because someone put out some video and claimed it. it means nothing."

Fully dressed at this point I look squarely at Sam defiantly

 **God pleased to be a way out of this confrontation, ironically not actually helped me once**

I heard the door open and heard another voice,

"Valerie, you okay, you got to move. If you don't want to get caught. I got your back"

 **thank the gods star is here**

during the extraction I exit stage right. Leaving star, and Sam Duke it out

I see behind me Sam trying to follow and star blocking her

"what the hell star? Can't you see Valerie was just attacked, we need to help her"

"no, you need to shut up. And keep your mouth shut about her new popularity."

"Why star so she can become the school designated male entertainment!"

"You're not her friend why you care?"

"I am okay, it's just I was angry with her about my beliefs, and I stupidly held that against her. But I realize from a friend that I need to apologize and be there as her friend."

"Your revelation that you were a bitch to her is wonderful but your little late"

"I know I'm almost a year late and I'm sorry. Okay."

"But you are covering for her is not going to help, I didn't want to believe that video or what everyone was saying. "

"So, would you do about it!"

"For starters, I have Tucker pulled the videos.

The question is how I should trust you, you work for Paulina! Practically her puppet!"

"Enough. Sam obviously we both are worried about her. So, let's just have a truce for now and work to help our mutual friend."

Shock was on Sam's face that start with being reasonable

"your nice star and what about Paulina?"

"I know Paulina isn't the most pleasant to be around at times. And there are reasons

and some of those reasons is why I'm still with Paulina. Valerie used to say that I don't owe her anymore and she's not the nice person I worship in the past. But lately with the way she's been

treating Valerie was going through something. It just feels insensitive. {"

"Wow, you are you the Queen of denial, or really don't want to believe Paulina is shallow, manipulative, which."

"Hey, she's my friend you can't say that about her. I knew if you don't see it eye to eye. But she's never been openly hostile to you."

 **Sam noticed by the look on stars face that she honestly believes that and knows it would hurt her to shatter her image of her oldest acquaintance.**

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I'm just sayingPaulina is not the vision you think she is. Lately she's been acting a little more flawed than usual. And she's been venting her frustrations on others."

Star moved next to Sam pulling her into a close embrace and lowered her voice next to Sam's ear so only Sam here her. This

"Okay, but no your friend should use a better excuse than bathroom break to go to his adventures. Oh, and by the way. That's the same friend your crushing on that Valerie dated for about a week a year ago.

One, Phantom and Fenton have similar injuries, two the never around the same time

three they both carry the same equipment that just happens to be Fenton equipment.

For you happen to carry the same equipment as well, five are always at the scene of ghost

incidents. As well, you seem to be familiar with most of the ghosts and their abilities."

"Stop what you are talking about. I know nothing about Phantom"

"what is it another name? Oh, and by the way it's photo synthesis is what plants use to convert energy and your calculus answers to question seven and 15 is hundred and 36 and two."

"What? "

"I'm telling this as a show of trust. Figure out what I said"

"you're smart as jazz, and you know about ghosts!"

"No, I know about a certain individual, who helps with the ghost militia."

"Fine I yield, but I still don't know what you're talking about ghost wise. I just want to be prepared and not become a statistic. When they attack.

Would have you say!"

"Allies at least for now. When it comes to Valerie.

at least we can find out what's wrong with her and then go from there. Agreed"

With that Sam and star shake hands

"I know just where to start!"

"What about class?" Sam asks

"We are skipping! Like Paulina to go to the mall early for sale or movie"

"that's why she's never in the late gym class."

An hour and a half later, at the front door of Valerie's apartment

to fidgeting girls sitting in front of Mr. gray

"first Sam and star call me Dante not Mr. gray!

So, I'm going to be reasonable and asked why were two of my daughters so-called friends

speaking to a sifting through her belongings a common thief. And I expect the truth"

"Mr. gray we still your daughter's friends. It's Just then difficult lately"

"BS girls, one of you been holding a grudge for an over a year because of one date. She had with a boy you're crushing on. Which by the way you never bother telling her about? And you know that he was set up by a third party making their relationship artificial and not natural."

"On the other hand, you Blondie claim to have her back, but you will avoid her every chance you get. You talked or once in a blue moon and expect everything to be peachy. Well also billing on her any time at every opportunity. You also sit back and let your other friends pick on her.

And lastly, when she had her darkest moment when she literally baking for your help you come see her you didn't bother at all."

"We are sorry. Yes, I was jealous that you would have Danny. I couldn't admit my feelings. I also argue over certain beliefs. I know I was wrong. I just needed some time good advice get my head together. But I'm trying now"

"okay punk girl, I understand your arguments, you are both very stubborn at times, and have the same issue. Expressing your emotions. "

"So, what's your excuse Blondie?"

"I have two good friends, and one of them is my best friend's obviously which is which. Just then not getting along anymore. And I thought I was helping the one who needed me more.

I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

Star was obviously trying by this point, but everyone who felt for her.

Mr. Gray almost unmoved by this took a piece of paper and wrote down three statements

"if you want me to believe you, I want to confirm that these three statements are true.

And do something else as a show of faith. Do you agree?"

"Absolutely. These are true Mr. gray. I've never lied to Valerie and to you and I don't plan to!

You have. But as lies of omission that we have chosen ever asked you the hard question.

What do I have to do is prove my intentions?"

"Tell a friend here. One of those statements with no assurance that you keep your secrets.

Wait I don't want star forcibly to reveal her secrets to me, she doesn't have to do this"

"I do Sam, so he and you will trust me we can work together and for starters, I'm not giving you a choice."

With that star moved over to Sam and whispered something in her ear, well holding up the paper showing the same thing written on it.

Unfortunately for Sam she automatically yells out the secret, and immediately must apologize and promise to keep it to yourself.

"Oh my God star you're a lesbian!"

"What, no I just I'm crushing on Paulina, it's probably one of the reasons why I stick by her so much. And feel attractive girl's sometimes"

"that's the definition of a lesbian"

"I'm not, I'm bisexual or straight with issues"

"yet the issues are you like girls."

"Sam star isn't completely comfortable yet admitting her true self, Valerie is the only one he talked to and accept her. Due to some family and upbringing star is very conservative with her actions. She's still a bit in the self-denial now. So, you are being blunt and aggressive kind of frightened her a lot. She's deeply afraid of how people at school treat her, especially Paulina"

"okay star I'm sorry, but it's all right with me. If you that way. There's nothing wrong with it.

Whenever you're ready to out yourself or need someone to talk to. I'll have your back

and I promise I won't tell a soul. Okay"

star had the greatest relief on her face ever.

"Thank you so much. Sam"

two girls embraced tightly, Sam joke, don't grope my ass now, star

as they said this it was a knock at the door and Mr. gray went to answer. It is an officer from the sheriff's department.

"I'm officer McNeill, are you Mr. gray the legal Guardian and parent Valerie gray"

"yes"

"do you know where your daughter is right now? I'm here to arrest her on suspicion of prostitution, illegal gambling and delinquency to a minor by selling alcohol to underage person this."

"What? My daughters never done those things. You are wrong. "

"We've someone matching her description committing these crimes, given her circumstances. She is likely culprit. She also has no alibi. Surrender her immediately"

"would you mean her circumstances? And what description?"

"Quiet punk girl and your dumb blonde friend. This is police business"

"officer we can discuss this peacefully, I can come down to the station and we can discuss this"

"no"

"I've had enough. Your kind lying, cheating and thinking law does not apply to you

you're all under arrest, especially you lippy girls you meet the criteria of her co-conspirators"

15 min. later at the sheriff's office

the lieutenant stone, "I would like these two juvenile delinquents booked for of prostitution, illegal gambling and delinquency to a minor by selling alcohol to underage person."

"That's a lot you have something in particular?"

"Yes, the robbery at the five and dime, their leader shot and killed the clerk.

And this week and get rid of the whole gang. "

"Sorry, but don't we get a phone call and are legal guardians"

"no"

"doesn't matter. We'll have called them"

the moment later to individuals arrived in the room

first was Sam's grandmother and the other was Capt. Johnson

without saying a word Capt. Johnson released Sam and star, and already released Valerie dad

"okay you too can go"

just then the lieutenant and the officer noticed

"hey, those two are being charged. You can't let them go"

"I'm a captain what I say goes. Officers. Do you even know who these two are? Did you bother to check the description of the culprit, for the report from our neighboring town that already has the suspect in custody that at 25 to 30-year-old female with a record and caught with the weapon. Your suspects are 15-year-old girls who don't even look be same nationality"

"that alone location.

But the circumstances match."

"I know all about your circumstances, that the girl you're trying to pin this on happens to be black and in the poorest parts of town. Your complete crime solving strategy is fast anyone in that part of town and beat a confession out of them."

"That's a lie. "

"The reason why your department, if getting downsized and replaced by other divisions."

"Why do these girls go, for starters, these girls have an alibi being with Ms. Saunders from Casper high, which is also collaborated by Mr. Lancer given also the location of Casper high is 45 min. from the crime scene is no way that any of these girls could be involved."

"Why should you care about these vermin! Me and lieutenant got this!"

"For starters the blonde girl as you called her happens to be my daughter. And the other one you had here happens to be the granddaughter of this person"

"grandma Ida Manson, or as you should know the chairman of the police and community oversight committee and city planning commission. Or that young lady is also judge Manson

favorite niece. And on top of that, she's also the heir to Manson fortune that makes her the daughter of the most prominent and wealthiest family in town. Also, practically made this town"

"what it is. And you decide to manhandle her and her two friends with no evidence and then try to strong-arm them, so you can clear a case that's already solved. You will be lucky, but they're done with you. If you can get a job as a writing tickets on the freeway outside of town"

suffice to say, the look on the lieutenant stones face and officer McNeill was oh crap

they are going to crush us. And with that both fled from the room

outside the sheriff's office.

grandma ida Manson waved goodbye to Sam and star well residing that Sam will explain everything and they get home later.

In a cruiser driving away from the station.

Sam and star in the back seat with Capt. Johnson driving

"okay girls, I think you can figure out the Ms. Saunders and the Lancer was crap

but I also know that you two were being railroaded like your friend.

So, level with me?"

"Okay, how you related to star?

The question for question. Okay"

"I'm actually stars uncle, me and my sister are raising her, we all live together. Stars parents are not in the picture. We started taking care of her in grade school, by the end of grade school to middle school, everyone assumes that where her parents and, in a way, she thinks of us as that."

"Okay, this states between us, Valerie a few months ago which her internship with the mayor.

Whatever happened kind of freaked her out. Lately, people have been going have her for lack of a better word. Today me and star were trying to get some answers when officer jerk bag showed up. "

"What kind of things she into? "

"We know there's some bad videos going around school, and a lot of rumors and she's in working

somewhere."

"A few days ago, I saw her dad in the morning on the way back from my thing, she was drunk and obviously been through some stuff. She had a waitress shirt on from Woody's. Sam will tell you about it later. Right now, we just need to find her and talk to her?"

"The good news is, thanks those idiots, we were actually tracking her, you better off not knowing

I can take you where she's going, but from there on your own. If it's where I think it is me showing up well just spoke her"

to be continued

okay, bottom line, I was expecting the cop thing to go so long, but it was set up. Sam and star's background and how they can help later. It was originally planning one more scene

considering the length to break it in half so. Part two will be the next part

when the scene is done, the next update and then we'll have the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Seven years of Valerie

Act 7

notorious Valerie gray part 2

"okay girls here we are? Your friend just went in this establishment. It should warn you

if your friend is trying to work here after Woody's and what you said about school

she's on a path of self-destruction. I'll try to stop her if I were you

legally, I cannot go in there without probable cause. It's also technically on the border of our town. So, there's a jurisdiction issue. On top of that if I did try to go when that all scatter your friend would probably run. So, either way it's on you."

with that Sam and star get out of the car and enter the establishment, saying that they left they get their own transportation back

"hello ladies are you here to apply for the job, that's the only reason anyone's back here

I also need to see your ID before you go audition for the job." Was sent by a large well-dressed camo colored man

Sam and star, gave the bouncer their IDs, thank God both have fake ones with them

"Anything should know about the job?" Star asked the fear in her voice clearly pleasant

"If you here already experienced, you're in luck. The only one other girl auditioning today

so, go get ready and then had to the stage" the man said as he walked all

Sam looks up and notices the stage and Valerie dancing next to a metal Rod, she is quite good

"star what the hell kind of place is this?" Sam asked in a panic

"This is iron monkey, quite a dance club and employees many young women." Star mentioned like the weather

"That's not what I asked, what's with the metal pole and the lack of clothing? And how do you know this place?" Sam faintly inquired praying the answer was something else

"One Sam. I'd been here before and I like the entertainment. Second, if you want me to be blunt, this is the nastiest, most fun exotic dance place in town which also doubles unofficially as a

fun establishment." Star said quickly

"What does that mean?" Sam begged for an answer

"Sam can't be that innocent, this is a place we can see girls take off their clothes for money and sometimes to talk to them enough they will go to a private room and have fun with you."

"You're not getting what you talking about Star?" Sam mentioned confused

"it's a strip club dammit, with some of the girls sideline as one-night entertainers. If Valerie is working here after Woody's if the straight line to sidelining, we must stop her" star was relieved that Sam finally got it

"how?"

"Well put this on Sam and follow my lead. Valerie can't get the job if someone else is better, I have two years gymnastics and seven years dancing. And I remember right you and some of the same classes. "

"For years gymnastics three years dancing, if I remember right what you up to do Swan Lake

strained ankle lost my balance couldn't do it. Quit soon after that"

star, and Sam changing to nasty private school outfits with matching heels and the seed onto the stage.

"Well, Ms. Robin you are quite talented. I believe we can hire you immediately. And fact you up front about range of skills here and privately is impressive." The manager mentioned with pride

"Just which name like at your stage handle?"

"Sorry to interrupt boss but these two other girls to addition, their handles are are star and sunny, going with the twin schoolgirl routine"

the manager quickly motioned for them to start

 **Valerie at the thought that the hell Sam and start doing the stealing my job between the two of them are out dancing me**

Act end


	8. Chapter 8

Seven years of Valerie

Act 8

intervention of the dam

 **29 min. later. Outside the establishment**

Sam and star but now clad in button up men's dress shints and body shorts with heels

carrying a bag with that there other outfit. They came in wearing. Sam is currently trying her cell phone to call her grandmother to send them a ride, as Valerie ambushes them

"what the hell Sam and star, you just cost me my job. That whole nympho lesbian act . You too get up there with the full Monty he'll never employ me now, and on top of that's I heard to be hired you two"

Valerie screamed

"actually, for the record only one of us took the job" star shot back

"not helping star" Sam warned

"like hell I could use the money and I earn that job but to be stole from me by a rich kid in a bimbo."

"Hey" Sam star complained in unison

" Valerie please listing this job is to you, the parent everyone on the verge of self-destruction

with trying to help you where your" star is cut off abruptly what you could finish

Four-star could finished Valerie smacks her in the face and kicks her in the got knocking her down

"Vel is no need for violence" Sam tried in vain

a swift kick to stars crotch. Since her down and Valerie. Roundhouse to her head

Sam grapples her from behind in a bear hug and says settle down

Valerie kicks off. It smashes Sam into the wall

"ohh"

Sam effectively let's go

before starting get up and recover Valerie grabs her face and crushes it into a wall

"that's it. " Sam yells and kicks Valerie in the shins and curved punches her in the face knocking her back and following up a knee to the gut knocking the wind out of her

Valerie jumps grabs Sam's legs pulling her down, hitting her multiple times the got

the two begin to grapple. Wrestling around on the ground to try to hit each other

suddenly Valerie pulled away as a sharp pain in her side in her hands to clump of Sam's hair

for a moment Valerie has a look of horror across the face what she'd done

Sam looks up gasping and notices star has mule kicked Valerie right in the ribs and then somehow grabbed her and threw her over the shoulder. With a wave of her hands star proceeds to knock Valerie back all the way to the wall. Valerie lashes out with several haymakers but star simply dances away as her two hands crush into Valerie's face another into her stomach. Valerie coughs and has blood coming from her mouth as she slides back down against the wall unconscious.

The only sound is Sam's wheezing. She tries to set up

"what the hell star what did you do ?" Sam said as much panic

"Me and Valerie used to take classes together . Ballet, gymnastics and hand-to-hand

I still go to the hand in hand and I'm actually a higher level then Valerie but she's always been stronger then me. Think of it as a book smart vs. skill. She's skill. I'm book smart"

"okay I get dappled what did you do to her? The stunned maneuver to knock her ass out

she's obviously agitated. They gave me the advantage. In a straight up fight. She wiped the floor with me. "

Star you're bleeding. I think she broke your nose?

"So what? Were all bleeding here! And with all bruised up the only one we have to worry about is Valerie she might actually have bad injuries help me check her out and get that right here ASAP"

"when we go. If my parents see me like this. I'm dead!"

Sam, you mean the fact that you're bloody and bruised or dress like a professional?

Both my plan was for us to change when the got to some place after we got out of here

play with I can think of give us privacy is Valerie's place" star mentioned

"okay her apartment is in the block, "

"no her house in Amity Hills"

"but..."

"Sam shut up and get in the car." Star mentioned like a dominatrix disciplining her submissive

As they were talking along black limo showed up to pick them up, courtesy of Sam's grandmother

Amity Hills the new and old home of Valerie gray

two of the three girls sat in the living room as they cleaned up both had changed to and tank tops. Luckily, no serious injuries other than bruises and hurt pride was sustained in the fight

Valerie is still unconscious lying on the couch between them.

"Okay star when she moved back here?" Sam inquired

"A few weeks ago her father was able to buy the house back when they foreclose on the new owners sub prime mortgage with an inflated value!"

"How inflated?" Sam asked with great fear

"490 grand well we know that Valerie's parents only bought it when she was a kid or 235 and that's when it was new. With the conditions then now that was a hell of a markup this place is more closer to 172 to 219 tops. "

"How do you know real estate?" Santini beginning school all over the place today by star

"My grandfather and my current dad have invested in it. And I have my hobbies"

"furthermore girls. Why do you look like you went five rounds with a prize fighter what happened to Valerie." Nearly screamed Mr. gray as he entered the room to find the three girls

they started trying to explain at once, and he silenced him

"one a time. Star tell her what happened, now" Mr. Gray demanded

"this was an intervention that gone bad Valerie was trying for new job and thought she was getting it for the wrong reasons. So we tried to stop it and we end up getting kind of messed up

I kind of had to take. Valerie down. Sorry" star mentioned a small voice obviously afraid of Valerie's dad

" her anger got the best of her again. I take your word that the job wasn't right or her."

"So what now?"

"Wait Mr. gray why you taking this so lightly from star?" Sam inquired

"Sam , I know star as Valerie's friend almost there whole life. She's never lied to me and when it comes to Valerie is always completely honest especially she thinks Valerie's in trouble. Odds are Valerie's in trouble

Also, knew something was up when she lied to me about Valerie staying the night with her a few nights ago. I hope Valerie would open up about what's troubling her. Also, I know. Valerie spoken highly of you. So if you two were here. I believe you're helping her that's what some important" Mr. gray mentioned

"daddy. God am I bleeding somewhere Valerie mentioned as she coughed up blood on star

"sorry looks like we split your lips when I took you down. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But for the record you kind of attacked us first."

"Tell us Valerie what's wrong?" Gray said politely

"Like for starters, why do you need money badly?" Chimed in star

"I had to get out of town after what I heard you talk about in the library yesterday"

you talk about?

"We talked about a several bodies that were found with exotic, Burns on them around town recently. "

Sam mentioned nonchalantly

"Why do the money for that?" Sam demanded

both girls flanking the third girl giving her no chance to escape

"I can't tell you it's a it's bad!" Valerie screeched out in a small voice

"Okay star said how about we cut the crap, each one of **us** feels one secret show we can trust each other I'll even go first . Agreed and will want to check his back, no judgments"

everyone agreed

"okay first me then Sam, your dad then you Valerie okay"

*panicky looked between the others realize she had no choice

"hi my name is star, and only person I've ever known. This is my friend Valerie. I'm not sure what I like. Romantically, mostly seem to find myself attracted to other girls. I'm afraid of being seen like that try to be bisexual"

"well big surprise for our everyone thinks you're a closet lesbian or something how you tell something important to Ashley being smart or the fact you actually need when you last see" Valerie shot back angrily

"No need to be snarky Valerie"

"well I am Sam and sometimes I think I'm the same as star here, is the only boy really liked is my best friend Danny. I think I'm an over heels love with him. But I'm so scared of losing my friendship. But I hate others girls going near them. But sometimes I find myself looking at girls like star does. Honestly I don't know" Sam mentioned in a small voice

" well I am Valerie's dad. I'm an ex Marine how I paid for college when met Valerie's mom

I have killed nine men in service of our country. Three of them with my bare hands. It still haunts me to this day. My biggest mistake a parent with Valerie and her relationship with her mom. The truth of the matter is Valerie's mother is still alive, she was forced to leave us after her sister Alexis death when Valerie was seven. She didn't want to go others forced her. It wasn't until recently. I realize Valerie thought she was deceased. I've been trying to find a way to tell her Valerie's mother is alive and loves her. She took down some bad people killed Valerie's aunt. She was punished for it"he stated as a fact

"What Valerie mom's alive but not with her?" Sam screamed in surprise

"Easy Sam. I already knew that. Never mentioned it to touchy subject with Valerie" star mentioned quickly

"so my mom's alive? Where is she? White she leave? Why you ever tell me dad?" Valerie asked him even tell

Valerie's honestly crying her eyes out with this revelation

"first tell us what's wrong you obviously using the money to run away just tell us was going on already?" Valerie's dad mentioned firmly

you could feel the silence in the room is Valerie's dad to defined Sam and star looked at Valerie waiting for the answer

"you remember that night I came in with ghost armor And I gave it to you and told you to destroy it. That's what I missed school for all those days" Valerie's voice was small and barely audible

it was obvious she was hurting and was afraid somebody shook as she spoke

"don't worry you're safe me and Sam are here for you. So if your dad" both girls be assured Valerie

"something went wrong on ghost patrol someone was hurt wasn't able to save some people

I think they died. I lost my prototype gun the ghost carbine. I think someone else is using it

my pride, joy and my sin.

I went after ghost, and they got away . Someone was shot. I tried everything to save the person that they were gone before I could even call for help. I believe I've seen that person around

I don't know who was my fault, but if I can't save one person I know, what good am I" Valerie took a break

the others thought the worst is over Valerie good upper-level

"either way, my incompetence, my stupidity, my anger let me screw up, I deserves any crap that happens to me. Just like what happened when I was at the bar. What the guys school been doing to me. Even the alcohol doesn't help. So the useless being I might as well start selling myself on the corner. That's all I'm good for." Valerie said in a dark broken town

Valley was openly crying their eyes out

 **Are you mad what are you thinking thinking. Telling them. The what happened**

the room was stunned. The silence. Valerie's dad was crying unable look Valerie in the eye

Sam and star, was stunned as well.

"You know we have to do you with me Sam?" Star asked in a panic

"Yes"

without another word. Sam and star grabs Valerie into a hug with both on either side

they both said the same thing

"were here for you, and your better than that. You made a mistake everyone does

already done enough damage to yourself. It ends now we're going to get you better

we wouldn't be your friends if we let you do that, you really do that you have to go through us"

"now one of us will go to your room if you and help cleanup, the other will explain everything to your dad."

"someone got hurt and you weren't able to save some that happens. I saw a dozen men die like that was in the Army. You can only do so much. Don't destroy yourself over this

your better than that I'll always love you and with that " he hugs Valerie tightly

with that Valerie left the room with star, and Sam explained what's been going on

okay, just to clarify, that was the second fight scene I've done to date. That's trying to make it through the brutal.

I planned in the aftermath for certain secrets to be revealed mostly star and Valerie. The others I just came up with.


	9. Chapter 9

act 9

marching soldier

9 1/2 months since the outburst

"so, Valerie how you doing? Do you need another patch?"

"Well hello Sam or how you doing? or did you fall apart on your own without my chaperones?"

"Hey Valerie, I know me, and star have kind of all over you for the last while

making sure you're all right and had no problems! On the upside, we had the most awesome summer ever"

" Sam two days after you to start helping me you found on my bathroom floor

on express route to mommy town. And had smoking and the alcohol constantly

and on top of that the reputation being the easiest slut in school. And I was a nervous wreck like the last little bit of school and the first bit of summer. I think you're romanticizing this bit Sam.

Okay first month was not so great. The mommy thing was a false alarm. Thankfully

the reputation was by that stupid video, which I have Tucker thanks for removed and given that me and star almost got expelled beating up every boy had tried to take advantage of you in those last few weeks of school before summer. Which surprised people the most star can hit and hit hard. "

Valerie mentioned weirdly

"What about the substance abuse problem?" Star asked

" That's alcohol and smoking and both were being used to calm your nerves. it can be talked out and minimize, the alcohol use especially we have to outthink star to get any and

Smoking we got the patch so you should be fine, we just must work on you Standing on your own, so you can handle going back to school. " Sam mentioned nonchalantly

"Speaking of star Valerie is anything she can't do?"

Value looked thoughtful for a moment talking about a best friend to her new friend

"Stars always been a bit over achiever, being only child, she used to spend a lot of time alone, so she learned to have this laser like focus when she's learning something new she'll go all in

she once spent 36 hours watching the history channel on Roman road and carpeting techniques, so she redoes her furniture in her room. Also, she is usually alone a lot. We both kind of latchkey kids. So that's how we start hanging out." Valerie mentions quickly

"Why the heck is she always with the popular kids and act the way she does?" Sam inquires

"That's only during school. By 3.30. Most days. She's on her own. Usually classes three days a week, then the gym. She usually has her homework done by lunch most days. Also, I learned a long time. She only functions on like five hours of sleep a night. She needs around half of what we need. To make up for it. She usually hibernates every so often like a bear." Valerie mentioned quickly

"Wow, that's a bit more than I expected. How can she do all that well still working?" Sam inquired

"She has the class of the day she's not working, and the club is only three days a week remember. Sometimes she doubled down the shift and does like a 12-hour shifts. " Valerie mentioned happily

quite obvious to anyone watching some of the quick happy talk about star, but John's had a mission of giving her friend praise

"Can believe that still work there? What about her parents?" " Sam kept asking

"Dead. Hopefully," could almost hear Valerie sneer across the way

"what?" Sam Yelled the response

"Star was placed in foster care when she was like six, the parents were abusive. She moved in with her aunt and uncle. Her aunt just finished college and was 19 and uncle was twentysomething and a cop. He was the one that took us to the club the first time. Remember, he's always known that stars an over achiever so long as she talks to him and keeps her grades up

he letters her have the job. In a way, it also keeps establishment on their toes because of her law connection. Also, I think it kind of un-programs her parent's lessons. That's why she acts so passive at school, her birth parents left her with a woman are property mentality" Valerie mentioned with conviction

"hey guys what's up?" Star appears like they summoned her like a devil

to quickly look over and realized star was still dressed for action and fun

"Star why you still dress in your work clothing still? it kind of get attention. That's the kind of attention we don't need here at the peer Gallery." Sam demanded

"What you're afraid to guys are going ask us how much each?" Star shot back

"What, no maybe" blushed. Sam

as Sam sat there having a small meltdown of embarrassment Valerie likely picked up the reins of the conversation

"for the record, Valerie's price is 5 million , Sam is 20 million and I am 1 million, so we won't have to worry about anyone meeting that right?" Valerie clarified

"That's not what I was asking, and I don't like the way you placed us either?"

"I think Sam's point star is when not trying to price ourselves at all or sell us that way. We're just here to hang out and your outfit might send the wrong message." Valerie mentioned of a diplomatic efforts

" First, I was kidding and to dating is advertising. But I'm different way. The difference is the currency involved. emotion is the same cash. All the same, especially for young guys"

"well that's jaded and a bit of a mercenary attitude star" Valerie left back

"gals. Did you forget that stars are a close to be a closet lesbian Remember? So, her not liking guys kind it comes with the territory or she still in work mode"

"okay you got me, but obviously were avoiding the elephant in the room, his Valerie strong enough to survive when she won't have me and Sam with all the time. I think why witty banter are here. She's ready and she can kick, Queen bee's ass on the other hard you have more therapy sessions with jazz!"

"NO"

 **because jazz is hot. It makes me think about licking chocolate syrup and whipped cream off her**

"come on. Tell us"

"she's a little distracting"

"let me guess tank top and bicycle shorts. Not much else. With the kind of moves and make you seriously consider dating her." Sam mentioned knowingly

the look of horror went over Valerie's face of how the hell would she know

"How do you know Sam?"

"Been there done that and have the shirt to prove it!"

"What do tell Sam?" Star giggled the demanded

"okay don't tell anyone obviously" Sam demanded

"we promise. So, tell"

"well after a party and Danny's. We all were drinking. Once, after one of a ghost attacks

like invasion was celebrating, and they went in to jazzes room by mistake she was in the same condition.

I.e. drunk.

Yes, and wearing the same thing. I think that's her standard hang around the room outfit, anyways long and short. I looked over we talked little annexing I know I'm groping her and have my tongue down her throat that we were making out. If we had been interrupted I probably would've done a lot more

I probably did the walk of shame. The next morning, thank God, luckily, she didn't bring it up again. I don't think she remember"

"so, a drunken hookup "

"yes"

"I think we can all agree jazz unknowingly can be attracted girls especially ones that not into girls."

"How is that?"

"She makes straight girls switch sides and join team lesbian is going out of fashion without even trying or planning on it and the greatest punchline is jazz has no idea she's doing it"

"That's kind of mean but entirely true" star mentioned matter-of-factly

"anyways let's hang out for a bit" one of them mentioned

later night at Valerie's house

"Hey well, you here. It's Sam

you forgot your new backpack at my place. So, I bought it over"

looking in Valerie's room, which she is not in

 **crap can't let them hear me crying**

 **please don't come into this room**

"Valerie where are you I know your home"

" **please don't let her hear me**

Just as Valerie thought this Sam entered the room start looking around

"Valerie what's wrong?" Sam required

"Not at things wrong! Go away Sam" Valerie tried weekly

"You're sitting in the other room in your house, crying their eyes out in the dark of also become observant of when you're down so what's wrong, you know we can talk about anything"

"Sam, I'm afraid you'll hate me" Valerie asked softly

"I would never hate you, Val, we've been through too much already. There's nothing and say that make me hate you

 **don't tell, don't remember**

"what if I told you I killed someone!"

"You remember the peer earlier. At the end. I saw a news break on one of the Billboard screens

was about the rash of killings talking about the first and the date."

 **Don't tell her**

"you mean the date of your breakdown when things went bad"

"yes"

"so wrong. You can tell me anything"

Valerie's face sheet in the darkness shows the pain and she looked up at the Sam

"since you and star start helping me. I've been remembering.

Didn't you say you did not sure what's real and what's not from that night"

 **please don't be angry**

Sam gave Valerie a hug to continue

"it's all right even tell me anything"

"I think I know who was shot that night. The person I knew"

 **please don't hate me**

"don't worry, Valerie nothing will change" Sam urged

"I think it was a girl. I know"

"don't worry, we'll get through it together. So, tell me!" Sam continuously urged supportively

 **Okay, this is do you trust Sam, yes or no**

 **yes, I do so tell her**

"you see this room you notice it's kind of like kid's room, I am planning for that girl come live with me. I was looking forward to going to college and having her with me. I was planning that once she was here is the us vs. the world. Me and her no matter what

now, it's not to happen, and it's killing me. it my fault it must be. I need to be punished"

Valerie's words echoed around the dark room Sam also realized for the first time this wasn't Valerie's room. She just assumed previous conversations with Valerie

"okay you've been punished, but part of punishment is also realizing what isn't in your control. You done more than then anyone but must do for atonement. So, let it go tell me" Sam coaxed

Valerie's face imploded she considered it inside finally go all in

"the girls name was Danielle black hair with blue eyes about 11 years old she also had special talents.

she has ghost powers in her hero mode. She was known as Dani Phantom God, how I work cared would do anything for her except be competent seems."

This point. Valerie was crying her eyes out. And Sam had the look of horror on her face. She so wanted to hate Valerie right now but seen the hell Valerie putting herself through sitting in a room. She busted ass to make this room. So, she can Give a home to Danielle knowing that she's gone. The worst hell for her. Given what Valerie's put herself through. Make herself a hypocrite could turn back. Now

"Valerie!"

"Yes Sam"

"I still have her back it will get through this. It's obvious you cared, and this is tearing you up. Seven ways to hell. In your own words you have no idea point clearly what happened that night you know you were involved taken responsibility. I'm not going to run you over the coals for this

pretty much spent most the last year doing worse to yourself and anything I or anyone else to do. Do you, you got that" Valerie said

"so, what now?" Valerie asked the small boys

"First, we stay here, and you let all out everything. Then we talk the morning we find a way to cope and move on. "

"why?"

Bottom line, Valerie, the girl was there when this happened I gladly throw under a bus. But I know you now you practically my only female friend and best friend to boot. Okay and star is there to a lesser extent. My point is, I know you like I know myself. So, I trust and believe that you are good person. you got in over your head bad situation and bad stuff happened. So, all I can do is help you deal. And keep the friend I have."

"Well Sam, I never knew you cared so much"

"yeah, I do it over it. Just don't tell everyone"

"okay, always the toughest girl act"

"yes"

 **I guess your right conscience. So, can you please not give me the told you so speech**

and with that the girls talks into the night and eventually found a way to deal

Act end

time jump here to show that Sam and star have been putting Valerie back together

this conference the end of the school year and the whole summer

star is working at the club and Valerie is still working as a waitress

Sam is usually hanging out at Valerie's workplace when Valerie's working

now for the big in this chapter

okay that's what happened way back in act one. Danielle was shot and died

given that hell Valerie feels she's been tearing herself a new one. Before anyone asks it was an accident. Bottom line is no way in hell Valerie would ever willingly hurt Danielle in a way she loves her.

Just figured I clear that for anyone asks. Oh, and Valerie's weapon is still missing. She left it in the alley and it's being used by someone else


	10. Chapter 10

Seven years of Valerie

act 10

story note

just interrupt things here. One the chapter goes pretty dark near the end

second, this is rather long, there's only three locations in this chapter but a lot is covered in each

I think the average around two pages each section

I'll also be interrupting right before the last scene things get dark so if you're easily offended

you might want to skip

and with that back to the story

Act10

fallen Angel

takes place right after the last act

The next day the first day of the new semester at Casper high and the end of summer

the three likely friends at the go to separate ways to their various classes.

"Hey Sam what's up you been a stranger lately?" Danny asks

"I'm not been a stranger Danny and Tucker's just I have some girlfriends now

I don't spend every minute with you too. " Sam applies defensively

"Hey, no need to be defensive, no just kidding but I had you have some female friends

was just wondering why Valerie and star? " Tucker mentions with zero tact

"Told you before I can't go into it it's just stuff happened and we kind of form support crew for each other. "

Switch was fast and instantaneous as Danny switched over protective mode wondering if Sam was in trouble for friends or something to do with it

"What kind of stuff?" Danny demanded

"I can't tell you guys, just some of us went through some pretty screwed up stuff and helping each other out. I guess it grew from there."

"You mean Valerie right Sam"

before another word. Sam and Danny both kicked Tucker in his and leg each

"only heck that hurt" Tucker winced

In unison that's what you get for bringing up bad business Danny and Sam announced

unannounced to the three friends shark is approaching them by form of the most popular girl in school

"Well freak you done with my friend, star was pretty much hanging with you loser. Instead of her real friends. I'm surprise you not with the trailer trash slut Ms. Gray? Paulina demanded

"nice to see you again Paulina" Sam mentioned cheerfully

you can see the look confusion over planus face for a moment and Sam being remotely civil

unlike Paulina Sam had learned tact recently

as Paulina puttered to get spots off Sam decide to switch gears and attack

"should I say witch, and maybe star just got tired of being used like furniture, by you. Specially you're using dirt from grade school to keep her around. "Sam's counterattack hit like a headshot Paulina

"You lying dog specially the ones you enjoy romantically, it's more like your porn star friend was dragging star down with her. I'm surprised The three of you aren't enjoying farm animal on a regular basis. Given how cheap you three are" Paulina screamed frantically

Paulina desperately want to take Sam down and take in the store the pecking order of hers top girl

"Hey that's out of line Paulina" another student mentioned loudly

none of the combatants noticed everyone in the class was listening to the argument. Even the other a listers have realized Paulina had gone over the line. dash Was getting ready to back Paulina up, when Kevin stopped dash With the look on his face of she's doomed and whatever happens, she deserves.

It

"So freak, house, the kids" Paulina hissed out frantically

Sam had a moment Terry ping of guilt she remembered what started mentioned how to handle Paulina. Be cruel direct and nice. You say the meanest things sounding nice Paulina won't know how to handle it.

She's used to her being most elegant in the room and can overpower everyone else.

Sam the others had the look on what the hell is she talking about

"what are you talking about, which?" Sam mentioned a singsong voice

"I saw you going into Yin/Yang pharmacy right before summer were getting pregnancy tests and other supplies. Given how fat you are. I wonder when you're due" Paulina mentioned loudly

unannounced to the popular girl very statement was the equivalent of throwing a rock in a glass house

the other students listening into the argument Paulina to shot herself in the foot. Due to the recent history of certain other students. Making light of such thing as bad form

"for starters, which I'm not, and if I was. It wouldn't be any of your concern?" Sam said back in a calm and cool voice

this irritated Paulina even more she had to crush the bitches, Sam had bowed her

had to make sure that Sam would never her Valerie and star Paulina focus of thoughts

continue to attack

"so what must be the slut Valerie her name right, no wonder star hanging out with her

she probably feels guilty of course she what the abomination will look like. I can't wait to get some video and show them what kind person she is to the world. Specially with the video. I have on my phone." Paulina shoots back loudly with much venom

With that she shows the Valerie infamous video to the trio.

"What the hell Tucker I thought you destroyed all those Danny blurts out"

star already feels bad about her mistake, and what happened to Valerie

so it is true, now I can destroy her and take back what's mine Paulina mentions in her head she does a mental victory dance

the class the other hand knew karma in action, everyone knew about how Sam and star

gone on a fisticuffs campaign at the end of last year of anyone that was bad nothing Valerie

especially about that fake video. The one that was obviously hatchet job. Back to Paulina may try to spread it put a target on her back. Most of the class saw the crap fake video and caused

meet Paulina is completely screwed

Danny other hand ready jump in action and smiling happily Tucker destroyed the video he also change the dialogue so everyone thinks Nvidia was fake, it was a big witchhunt to see who was behind it

now looks like probably not put herself in that position. Nearly every student in class when you shot that you see this confrontation had been inconvenienced by that damn video on the fallout from it

Paulina backs away about to send the video to the class. Before she can even notice it. Sam jumps from her seat and punches Paulina right in the face and knocks her down. She dropped the phone with Danny quickly picks up and gives to Tucker which they proceed to destroy

the class looks in horror as Sam beats the hell out of Paulina,

dash asked "what happened between star and Valerie?"

"You can't tell either of them but star gotten a bad situation and Valerie helped her out of it unfortunately there was fallout and that video is what Valerie went through the help star

the thing is, the whole situation was caused by Paulina, she threw them under the bus for her own selfish needs." Tucker answers in a cold voice and he finishes off planus phone

"it's personal and obviously either want to talk about it". A sad toned Tucker informed the class

"so we'd appreciate if you all of keep Your mouth shut about it"

everyone murmured in agreement understanding by Paulina statement that both have gone through seven shades of hell and Paulina didn't help at all

5 min. later , Mr. Lancer entered the room, luckily several boys had pulled Sam from Paulina

leaving only a her bloody form. The other girls in the class also help Sam cleanup. No girl had a problem with Sam did.

Okay class , welcome back to the new year. Oh God , what happened to Paulina?"

"she's a injured" several students murmured

we don't know what happened?" The class murmured

"she fell down, we guess"

"anyways let's call an ambulance to get her out of here" Mr. Lancer announced

10 min. later, after Paulina wasl off, ironically no one seemed to care, especially after her outburst. The students were briefly questioned by an officer was already at school and left.

Mr. Lancer turned the class to the topic at hand

"okay as I was saying class before we're interrupted by Paulina glory seeking"

"we're having an assembly this morning with a special guest, so we all have to the auditorium immediately. If actually delayed the assembly. Wait for us to join us

as the students filed out with the trio at the back go to the assembly

guys, I'll catch up. There's a ghost."

With that Danny left, skipping the assembly

20 min. later in the auditorium

"greetings students and faculty, I your new principal , Mrs. possible , I'm here with special guest to share with you some unique news. Without further ado our Mayor, Mr. Masters would like to talk to you.

"Hello students what a fine day. This is

as you know the school and itself has been dealing with unique problems of ghost and other problems. Is why I've listed a new principal and has a sweeping new plan to deal with these problems and the experience to deal with.

For the start of this new school year I'm placing in new ghost safety protocols."

Vlad took a dramatic pause people can guess or at least comprehend what he was saying

always the master showman this one

"First a change in the dress code. Every student is now we acquired to where a special belt at all times. Your parents we correctly charged for this device and unless they sign a waiver removing liability for your safety. You will not be allowed to attend school here so the one or the other

wearing of this device will be mandatory well on school property.

Any student caught damaging or any of the other ghost checking equipment will be given to punishment and their parents will be forced to pay for damages

any student caught damaging another student equipment or stealing it will face punishments ranging from loss of extracurricular activities to expulsion

that is especially true for the football team, especially Dash boxer

you could hear the collective gasp in the auditorium" master said with a smile

Not just the new rules for the change in dress code that scared the students that the mayor and just lay down the law and even a listers or immune to the new rules and target the quarterback is quite troubling

"so given your shocked response. Are there any questions on these matters before I continue to the next item?" Masters asked politely

"Why with the those things? "A girl asked

" These belts of portable ghost defense shield, a ghost cannot touch you or possession you as long as you wearing this if they try, they will get shocked. More advanced models like the one here. Also deflect higher ghost abilities. I happened to get this idea last summer when I saw a girl that happened is student here and a pair of ghost's boots curb stomp a ghost into submission. The girl then left in a hurry when she realized I was there. We examined technology and realized its Fenton design contacted them so we could mass produce for the school and if it works extended to the rest the city."

Vlad mentioned matter-of-factly

"Who doesn't belong to? "Boy asked

"that would be some girl that wears combat boots and black hair which I would like her to retrieve her deflector now" Vlad mentioned confidently

team phantoms face paled realizing one of them was made the center of attention could this be Vlad's plan

everyone turned to Sam, who had to walk up the stage to get the belt.

"By the way, young lady. How to get ghost off your boots?" Vlad asks with mock interest

"A lot of bleach and the garden hose is the only way to get ghost brains off my boots" Sam said confidently

teams phantoms fears burn flats next statement and they could do nothing to help

" And according policy now you should handed all your ghost weapons you're carrying to the principal. Until you get permanent. From police station. It is a bylaw and school siege act " the man mentioned with confidence

Sam realizes was on the spot had to reluctantly hand over her ghost weapons. Made it worse is Sam didn't know she could keep the more hidden ones. Vlad let her would he be taking her to keep some in setting up for later. Reluctantly Sam gave up the most obvious ones and get some of convert ones like the wrist Ray

"finally, several student screamed, what you have against football players?"

Amused by this Masters answer

"nothing really except the fact they bullied and harassed me. All through school. And took away any girl I ever tried to date. The last one in college put me in the hospital for two years.

But right now is the fact that they're bringing down the schools grades and reputation. And personally harassing my family. That particular meet head likes to sexually harass my God Nice and won't take a hint that she's not interested. He's come close to going over the line a few times. Or the fact he likes to beat on my God son on a regular basis. So giving him a little bit of hell is a pleasure for me. He's also indirectly responsible for loss of their cousin. She is currently missing

thanks to him. " Masters mentioned coldly by his padded their murders

crap the carrying responsible adult card

Murmurs went throughout the auditorium again.

"I'm assuming you're asking who they are, Jasmine and Daniel are my family, " Masters answered firmly

Dash Squirming rather abruptly in is chair, he'd just been told the mayor of the town and a billionaire has it out for him.

"Anyways, we got off topic there is little. But there is another matter

as you know this town isn't plagued several exotic attacks on individual.

We've tracked the weapon as a prototype ghost weapon known as a ghost carbine

the last one scene in possession a year ago of the red Huntress. We know that she lost that weapon during a fierce battle at the labs outside of town. It was thought lost beyond salvage

crushed in melted under several tons of rubble. It turns out the weapon was in fact recovered and being used by the criminal. " Vlad stopped abruptly

Vlad smiled happily as he heard the rough intakes of breath and shop supplies go to the crowd

"We have identified the first victim has a young girl who approximate the age of a freshman here

we know the individual is targeting youths and from our knowledge I now share with you the only picture the first victim hoping some of you could share some light situations of her demise

and possibly the students involved in the case. It would be clear the individual with this weapon is probably targeting or as a fellow student here" Masters mentioned happily

Danny and his friend looked on as for a planet just added paranoia and confusion the side of feared whole entire school body at the same time also discredited the red Huntress. On top of that master just gained every students trust by sharing valuable secrets with them and showing any trust them and asking for their help

Masters Talking for another 45 min. The students were transfixed that adult trust him with this information and the fact a student here was involved. As Masters got into it . Valerie was at the back. Quickly exited for the day. Not unnoticed noticed by her star watched and followed. Outside star quickly text Sam.

A few minutes later. Outside the assembly

"think God Sam "

"okay star emergency under then I'm glad I got out of their after being embarrassed by Masters

Valerie skipped the assembly she left when Masters start going on about the attacker you know it's her weapon."

"Gun still out there is going to cause problems"

"Actually it isn't. I got it. I've been tracking it last night I finally got the damn thing. I was going to give it to you guys to later decide what to do with it. "

"What about the guy that had it?" Sam asked the fear

"Starters it was a girl actually and she was going after criminals. I'm not sure if it was her own clean up the Street plan or building her own empire. She was kind of split in her motives"

"okay, so how you get the gun?"

"I use my feminine charm, " star mentioned with happiness

"what?" Neely yelled back

"I spent the night with her. It stole the gun, and before you ask, she won't be showing up again"

"how?"

"I use it on her before I left, she had 30 bodies on it. Trust me if they caught her it would be bad

I forget, I heard any of that you called me out here for Valerie what's up"

"I know Masters presentation freeing up the first night. I.e. the incident that brought us together

Valerie's last night as red!"

"How much do you know?"

Okay. Then where is she?

"Everything, I think Masters know something was putting pressure on her. We need to talk to her"

"She's not here, everyone in the auditorium but us and I've checked the other classes."

"Well that was fast" Sam mentioned

"I was motivated and surprising how fast you cross school when you can run full out."

"Well waiting for you. I called her work and anywhere else think of." Stern mentioned said again to a panic

"Do you have any idea where to look next?"

"Yes her house. Before you ask I kind of set up a trip wire of sorts at her place and according to my phone. It's been trip"

"come on let's go"

Okay a note here

it is about fan the hit the fan in a major way. If you're squeamish. This might be a good spot to stop. Just say it's bad

10 min. later Valerie's house in her bathroom

"okay Valerie , the letters are done for Sam and star, and left on my bed, and the last thing for dad

was left his on the kitchen counter."

 **are you sure you want to do this**

"I guess all that's left final redemption"

 **the whole school knows not just Sam and star , they won't forgive like them**

 **I can't put them in that position of defending me constantly**

"Danielle I'm so sorry" Valerie said to the room

 **I guess it's time to prepare**

things went dark

11 min. later at the same spot

the door Valerie's bathroom was jostled and then kicked in by two very angry . Girls

Star and Sam

what they saw signs of Valerie sitting in the tub filled with water and arm over the top

a red smear cross the floor. Written on the wall was. I'm sorry

"no ", star screamed

"you were right," star help me it hasn't been that long she's still breathing and warm

"use the towel on her arm. Keep the pressure up"

"Sam . The ambulance is on its way we just got a hold out" star screamed in a panic

Sam kneeling over Valerie's body pressed the towel deeply to the wound desperately to keep the blood in the stabilizer until the ambulance got there

"will hold out no matter what, even if we have to kick God ass herself. She tries to take her

behind them was screams. Valerie's dad came home and heard the commotion"

he collapsed, crying "oh God no"

behind him. Paramedics rush in

act End

so what happens? Does Valerie make it? Is Sam, star and Mr. gray able to deal?

And what is Masters plan and doesn't have anything to do with the rest of then?

I guess we will see

act nine


	11. Chapter 11

Seven years of Valerie

Act 11

a new dawn

five the half years later

Okay Valerie, you can do this, she gets off the bus that took her back town.

 **Man. I should've waited to see if anyone there get me**

 **5 1/2 years I've been away a course. The three to save me always stayed in contact with me. But as release date came they weren't around as much. I guess they moved on. Finally**

train of thought interrupted by someone talking to Valerie

"Hey sugar in for a good time!"

"Crystal is that you? What the hell happened? "

"Valerie I guess you getting out at a good time, Topaz is died

"is that why you always needed money did that thing to me."

"We were drunk. Valerie, I'm sorry and was a good way to make money.

Is that all you care about!"

"No, you know, Topaz has a bad family, they were after us so after I lost my self worth

I thought if we get enough money me and her could go far away. Just us vs. the world , maybe school or something. But they were after her. So she tried to save herself. She had this weird rifle. I think she called it, a ghost carbine, she was using it to take out the others after her until something went wrong. What the hell am I telling you this for"

 **is that the same way you thought or me and Danielle, the ends justify the means**

 **shut up head voice**

"anyways Valerie way you've been?"

"No offense crystal you look terrible,"

 **but those track marks on her arm i recognize those as recovering addicts at the institution i was at.**

"what's it to your not my mother? All is important is living for right now. Screw everything else!"

"Your better than this crystal. You're just a screwed up like me, but there are options **"**

"without Topaz doesn't matter to me Any ways"

 **God wants wrong with her, those eyes like she's dead inside**

"anyways beautiful let's party, $20 and I have some smack we can get funky with a old friend . Special and with that she grabs Valerie and kisses her"

"well that's doesn't suspected me for a little suicide case, and school slut!"

"Paulina what are you doing here , or are you working your job!"

"Community service for beauty queens we have to care for the little people"

 **that's right Paulina won some beauty contests and is modeling now**

 **so this is all PR for her**

"she's probably just slumming it to cover for her latest public mishap

what was it again drunk and disorderly well making out with minors"

"they were Junior football champions freshman in college" screamed Paulina

Valerie looked over and noticed the two new voices belong to star and San

Paulina to "star still slumming it with these degenerates i can always use help come with me

Paulina my days of serving you are over when I realize you don't care about anyone"

"you are nothing! "

"I'm a lot more than you and maybe it's time I told you why I put up with you. So do tell

yeah what"

this! and without another word Star grabs Paulina and holds her close so she can kiss her passionately for several minutes later they break apart. A Paulina turns and runs away especially not noticing that Sam was filming the whole thing on her phone

"she really is scared be seen that way still?"

"Surprisingly she was into it"

"how do you know"

"you don't give someone that much action for 6 min. If you're not into"

"with you two doing here?"

"Were going to pick you up. You're left before we can and this is his where the bus stops "

"sorry guys I thought you abandoned me!"

"God you and your abandonment issues. I thought I had all of them in our little groups right Sam _"_

"I don't have a issues girls $100 and we can party with all of us. I got good stuff as well"

"who's this?"

"Let's get out of here and crystal If you get serious about needing help call me or don't

I'm not going to watch you destroy yourself"

the girls piled in to Sam's car, ironically, it was a limo

"so Valerie It's like you back from the facility"

"gals that was a mental health facility be honest I fell apart. Basically they put me back together

the upside I do have my GAD equivalency"

"actually, it's a high school diploma. Given that you went to Casper for at least

4/half years and had good grades. The rest considered home schooling due to illness"

"how you manage that?"

"Money, bribery and blackmail"

"which did which? "

"Well Sam here. Did the Money thing and threatened to sue, claiming they cause your breakdown. it cost them a fortune to prove otherwise. So they settle."

"Well I is the other hand, I blackmailed and bribe people you be amazing what a few photos can accomplish"

"thank you gals"

"anyways, this is my stop you to get to work, will meet up later"

"still works at the club. Sam"

"it's good money And she's good at it and is the other thing!"

"What Sam?"

"She kind of owns its now."

"How did she buy it anyways?'

"Turns out they had hard times. Specially when her dad busted them. And Internet stuff really hit them so they were losing profits so they took risks and she used their misfortune to make a play

it's ironic by her 17th birthday she was owner the only after hours adult entertainment venture in town. On top of that she also got her doctorate at college"

"What now? "

"Turns out after you left, we were kind of ostracize for a while I had. Danny and Tucker. Thank God but star kind when into hiding and really started studying hard. So she graduated early and basically did it super genius style. Long and short of it. She devoured her coursework and by the time she got to college. She really had just put the time in or write the tests. She'd already plowed through the material."

"So basically she when all crazy like with work. And the money thing doesn't surprise me. She help my dad refinance get the house back remember."

"Lately. She just with running the club. Everyone thinks she's just a hired hand. No one knows she's the boss. How she make money?"

"She's redone the club to be the center of all late night entertainment including doing specialty club things. "

"Do I really want to know?"

"No, think the only place where you could physically do all stuff you see online. That's the place

ironically powerful and rich love doing stuff like that . That's, it's like 50 shades of gray stuff"

"there's also the fact she got the criminal money. The number of times criminals tried setting up shop and been busted in her place. She made a small fortune. Basically she takes a cut of what they happen to leave behind when they get carted off by the cops. She takes all , if they're slow showing up and it not like they can go after her if their stupidity. They left the money behind when they ran."

"okay, I'm creeped out now. Can we change the subject. Please"

"Nothing to change, here's my place. Where you'll be staying . Valerie, I could use the company You like my brownstone as they say this. " They entered the house and continue talking

"it's beautiful Sam."

"Are you and Danny still together?"

"No"

"you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"I thought you said in your last visit you. Getting a degree and running a business"

"I be working on my business degree, you know at University and I run for local green house operations. I provide 65% of the local organics food for this area.

"I knew that. But I also know you been studying law."

"Be honest. Sam"

"only if you share a bottle of wine with me and some food"

"I got eat but what's with the wine"

"soften the blow of what is going to tell you"

"okay"

45 min. later and a bottle and a half of wine later Sam talks about the law thing

"okay you stalled long enough. Sam tell me about the legal book's

I can see them stacked up in the living room like your building of Fort

I've been working a case and visiting my client at stone haven"

"stone haven that's the maximum security women's prison up state, why are you going there. Sam

visiting your mother and looking into her case."

"She abandoned me for her criminal live, the great Dr. Gray doesn't care about me. Never has, never will"

"Valerie listen. She went there because of Alexis, her sister . Someone did something bad to her and your mother took them out. The case was handled badly the mother got railroaded

so don't hold a grudge . Please"

"I can't hear this. I'm leaving"

"Valerie please stay let's talk have a drink and we will discuss things

is that why you want us to drink hoping to soften the blow did you plan this"

"hey, I told you that right off the bat. Is there anything else Sam"

"just this."

And with that Sam kisses Valerie and move her willingly into one of her guests bedrooms.

The next morning

 **okay when it hit i was with sam last night. This is going to be awkward**

"Good morning. Sam, have some orange juice. It'll help with the hangover"

"okay Valerie, why you so happy"

"my first day out and i soften the blow

I don't like where this is going."

"You know, you said that out loud. Sam"

"so I respect you enough not to BS, I know I'm your rebound person

I know you and Danny had a fight and separated and I know that your MO for romance getting to know someone becoming their friends before you can feel comfortable enough to be romantic. Let's be honest , that's Daniel, star, jazz, Tucker and me. And I know you see Tucker like a brother. And stars way too freaky, so that leaves Daniel and me. "

"What about jazz?"

"She's in a relationship and I know never do. The other woman thing not your style."

"So what happened between you and Danny, obvious the drinking last night wasn't just for our talk but it was you working through your issue with him."

"Okay you got me, if that the case why did you go along with it?"

"Sam, you and star are the two people I love the most in the world. Given what we've been through. And how you been there for me. I will stripped naked and go to the Gates of hell for you. Also, it's kind of been like five years without anyone you know.

Is that all Valerie?"

"Is also the thing I don't know what I like Romantically right. So I'm either like you or like star or Danny.

So basically, you don't know if you're gay, straight, or bisexual Right. Given how you feel about me and star, you basically whatever way we ask you to go right."

"I guess, so stop delaying last I heard you had moved in with Danny for like forever. And I thought you planning to marry him."

"As you know, we started going out a few days after you left. I guess will happen got my ass in gear and I finally had the talk. The one where we admit how we feel for each of and when from there."

"I know you had a fight about?"

"You know I stopped visiting you, little while ago is because of Danny, he found out about you

what that I was alive, or the hell I was going through!"

"No about you're gun and its connection to Danielle. Just say he wasn't very understanding.

Crap, how bad did it get?"

Holy crap look on Valerie's face if Danny is getting non-understanding really back really quickly

"This bad . I'll will finish you for what you've done. Red demon"

with that Sam was knocked out by none other than Danny Phantom and started on to Valerie.

"I figured if I watched Sam's house long enough, you would show up like a rat back to the nest

then top of that you're trying to corrupt my beautiful Sam"

"your murders Parade ends here, you put a weapon of mass distraction on the Street and used to it to kill Danielle. You murdered her and I will kill you for that Valerie"

"no I didn't, what happened to her with an accident, I loved her I would never harm her

lies, you the Queen of them. You might've twisted Sam into believing your half-truths

and with that Phantom grabbed Valerie and start punching her."

 **Oh God, is that blood I'm having problems breathing**

 **I'm going to die.**

"Stop Danny she doesn't deserve this. Please you becoming like him"

"shut up. Sam and he fired an ice blast at Sam"

 **oh God I don't do something. Sam will die, I have to do something**

 **even the last thing I do**

at that very moment Valerie kicked out with all her strength into phantoms got this moved his arm enough to wreck the shot, the ice shattered against the wall

Sam looked on in horror. As she noticed the spikes were as large as baseball bat given the formation they would've torn her in half.

"What the hell's wrong with you. Phantom . You almost killed Sam. You can hate me all you want. But Don't hurt innocents your better than that."

"Liar. I'll will finish you"

Phantom grabbed Valerie again and started twisting her arms back and her stomach you could hear the clicking sounds. It appeared that he is trying to force her into a U shaped position.

"That's enough Phantom. Let her go or else"

"no"

"I'm will stopping you"

out of the corner of the eye. Valerie noticed Sam and unfamiliar wine.

 **That's my ghost carbine. Sam has all along**

then there was a flash and everything went black

Act End

that's one hell of a cliff hanger if I say myself. We'll find out next chapter. What happened

until then your comments and reviews or appreciated


End file.
